parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pluto King
PlutoandFifiRockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast *Young Simba - Pluto Junior (Disney) *Adult Simba - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) and Pluto (Disney) *Young Nala - Pluto Junior (Disney) *Adult Nala - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) and Pluto (Disney) *Timon - SpongBob SquarePants and Patrick Starfish and Bob The Tomato and Larry The Cucumber and Snap and Crackle and Pop and Digem and Roger Rabbit *Pumbaa - SpongBob SquarePants and Patrick Starfish and Bob The Tomato and Larry The Cucumber and Snap and Crackle and Pop and Digem and Roger Rabbit *Mufasa - Pluto *Sarabi - Pluto *Scar - Scar (The Lion King) (Scar is already Scar The United Kingdom Wolf in The Dog King) *Shenzi - Coyote *Banzai - Coyote *Ed - Coyote *Rafiki - Rafiki The Cat *Zazu - Aracuan Bird *Sarafina - Fifi The Pekeniese and Diansh The Dachshund and Tiki The Maltese Terrier *Karl John Sievertsen and Kyle Joseph Sievertsen - Kyle Joseph Sievertsen *Janice T. Sievertsen - Jancie T. Sievertsen Scenes * The Dog King Part 1 - The Circle of Life * The Dog King Part 2 - Scar and Pluto's Conversation * The Dog King Part 3 - Fifi The Pekeinese's First Day * The Dog King Part 4 - Fifi The Pekeniese and Diansh The Dachshund and Tiki The Maltese Terrier's Lesson Pouncing. Lesson B: "The Morning Report" * The Dog King Part 5 - Pluto and Pluto's Conversation * The Dog King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait To Be a King"/"I've Got The World On A String"/"You Oughta Be In Pictures"/"It's Magic"/"Let It Go"/"In Summer"/"Jolly Holiday"/"SupercalifrajolisticExpealadocius"/"Steppin' Out With A Star"/"There's Only One More Sleep Till Christmas"/"Bless Us All"/"Babyface"/"I've Got A Crush On You"/"When I Grow Too Old Too Dream"/"Christmas All Over Again"/"Rudolph The Red Rose Reindeer"/"Let It Snow"/"Santa Baby"/"It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year" * The Dog King Part 7 - The Dog and Cat Graveyard * The Dog King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/ Be Prepared * The Dog King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Pluto's Death/Pluto Runs Away * The Dog King Part 10 - Scar Takes Over Kyle's Homeplace * The Dog King Part 11 - Meet Bob and Larry and SpongeBob and Patrick * The Dog King Part 12 - In New York and In The Caribbean/Put Your Past Behind/Shortness Exercise/"Hakuna Matata"/"Why Should I Worry?"/"He Mele No Lilo"/"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride"/"Buring Love"/"Hound Dog"/"Heartbreak Hotel"/"Part Of Your World"/"Under The Sea"/"Ture To Your Heart"/"You'll Bring Onor To Us All"/"I'll Make A Man Out Of You"/"Perfect World"/"Colors Of The Wind"/"The Bare Neccesities"/"I Wanna Be Like You"/"Rumbly In My Tummy"/"Dora The Explorer"/"Go Diego Go"/"Moana" (Upcoming Disney Film) * The Dog King Part 13 - Coyote's Conversation * The Dog King Part 14 - Relax the Stars/ He Alive? * The Dog King Part 15 - Pluto Chases SpongeBob and Bob/The Reunion * The Dog King Part 16 - "Can You Feel The Love Tonight"/"Sweet Wings Of Love"/"Never Before Never Again"/"The First Time It Happens"/"The Love We Found" * The Dog King Part 17 - Pluto and Bob and Larry and SpongeBob and Patrick's Argument/Rafiki's Wisdom/Pluto's Destiny * The Dog King Part 18 - The King Has Return/ SpongeBob and Patrick and Bob and Larry Distraction * The Dog King Part 19 - Pluto Confronts Scar/ Finds out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Dog King Part 20 - Pluto vs Scar/Scar's Death/ A Happy Ending for London, England, Great Britain, UK, U.K., United Kingdom * The Dog King Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1): "Busa Simba" * The Dog King Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? ("Can You Feel The Love Tonight"/"Sweet Wings Of Love"/"Never Before Never Again"/"The First Time It Happens"/"The Love We Found" Kyle Joseph Sievertsen and Kermit The Frog Is Preformed By Jim Henson (1934-1990) Vesion)" Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof